smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina (Parallel Falchion)
'Character Info' Hailing from the future to save the Kingdom of Ylisse from a terrible fate, Lucina brings her Parallel Falchion to the fray once more. However, this time around, she is dignified by a moveset more reflective of her appearances in her series of origin, as well as a shield and new set of armor more akin to her appearances as a Great Lord in Fire Emblem Awakening and as a Brave Hero in Fire Emblem Heroes. She remains light on her feet with a well-rounded nature for veteran and casual Smashers alike to grasp, but with added elements of defensive skill that give her a unique set of advantages over Marth and the others. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Lucina twirls the Parallel Falchion before assuming a stance greatly similar to her official Fire Emblem Awakening artwork, shouting, "Come at me!" Down Taunt: Lucina turns her back towards the stage while resting a hand at her hilt, confidently stating, "I cannot lose." Side Taunt: Lucina puts on the mask that she used during Awakening in order to immitate Marth. The mask can remain on until she is dealt a blow hard enough to knock it off, or until she uses the taunt once more to remove it manually. 'Entrance' Lucina appears from out of a light magic sigil, unsheathing the Parallel Falchion and lifting her shield to her chest in a battle-ready defensive position before being dropped a couple of inches to her feet. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby dons Lucina's trademark mask. Like Lucina's, too, his will be hit off of him and disappear if he is hit hard enough to warrant losing his copy ability. 'Victory Poses' # Lucina points the Parallel Falchion upwards before slashing it down and sheathing it, saying, "Father... I've won." # Like in her up taunt, Lucina twirls the Parallel Falchion and assumes that iconic pose as she proclaims, "Watch me change the future!" # Lucina flips backwards before dashing ahead, slicing towards the screen with the Parallel Falchion as she does while using Luna. There is a chance that, if another Fire Emblem character is present in the match that she wins, Lucina's soundbites will be changed to divert a comment towards her fallen adversaries. Against Marth, she might say, "This is the Hero King?" Whilst fighting Ike, there is a possibility she could say, "And they call you the Radiant Hero?" Versus Kiran, she may say, "So, you're the Savior of Askr?" Lucina might direct an insult towards Ephraim, as well, stating, "This is Renais' prince? Disgusting." 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Lethality: Lethality fundamentally works much in the same way as Lucina's previous Shieldbreaker, with players holding the special attack button up to a certain point to unleash the attack to its full potential, wherein Lucina will thrust the Parallel Falchion about a half of her length in front of her to deal a devastating blow. Unlike Shieldbreaker, however, is the properties Lethality maintains once it makes contact with an opponent. Fully charged, it won't deal much knockback at all, but the opponents that Lethality has made contact with will fall to the floor for a moment before they are able to regain control of themselves, much like what occurs as a result of Ryu's Focus Attack. Naturally, Lethality in this form also offers a considerably higher amount of damage than it would in any of its lesser charged forms, with the damage ratio stacking the longer one charges the attack. Lethality is still capable of breaking shields, although it isn't its primary function and would therefore require a much weaker shield on its behalf to break, as opposed to the greater potency of the aptly-named Shieldbreaker. 'Side Special' Luna: Lucina flips forward in the direction that the player tilts the control stick, much in a similar fashion to the lithe fighting style she had demonstrated in cutscenes throughout Fire Emblem Awakening. It's a considerably shorter hop than Zero Suit Samus' Flip Jump provides while still providing Lucina with an outwards means of dodging and recovering. Although, this function is more tertiary to the overall experience that Luna offers, since another press of the side special buttons immediately following it will see Lucina dash forward in a fashion similar to Ike's Quick Draw, wherein she moves forward with incredible speed to deal a slicing blow to her foes. Unlike Ike, Lucina's Luna will see her cut straight through opponents, ending only as soon as however long the player has charged the move will allow her to. Thusly, it requires more strategy than Quick Draw while also offering more uses for recovery, with the drawback being that it provides less knockback. There is a a chance that Lucina will activate Luna to its full extent, causing all opponents hit by the Parallel Falchion as this move carries out to very briefly have their defenses lowered by half, and therefore more susceptible to oncoming attacks. Naturally, Luna's chance of activating becomes more likely the further the attack is charged, capping around a 60% likelihood at full charge. 'Up Special' Sol: Once again taking a page from out of her Awakening cutscene book, Lucina spins upwards, in circles, with Parallel Falchion extended. Other than being a speedy acrobatic feat that would have Samus Aran envious, it also causes some light damage and knockback while maintaining instances of super armor throughout its animation. The move is freer than other characters in her series' recovery, allowing her to spin in any particular direction while in midair, as well, although its grace period lasts less than it does when used from the ground and will see Lucina to freefall to her potential demise if the move's trajectory is not properly gauged. Like with Luna, though, this is only part one of Sol, with another press of the special attack button sending Lucina out of her spin and falling of her own volition, arms outstretched with the Parallel Falchion striking straight down as far as it can go. There is a small likelihood that Sol will activate in this cycle, as well, healing a minor amount of Lucina's damage. The move dishes out the most damage and knockback when the Parallel Falchion makes contact with the ground, and builds up knockback potential the longer Lucina remains in freefall with her weapon outstretched. 'Down Special' Pavise: Lucina lifts her shield up, blocking most blows that come from the direction she is facing. It's a standard defensive move when used for only a brief moment, but its properties become much more intriguing if players choose to charge the special. Moments after holding her shield forward, a shimmering light dances around her and gains in intensity the longer that this move is charged. Lucina will gradually receive a stat boost that increases the amount of time and intensity she is given with it the longer that she is able to maintain her defensive position with her shield up. The boost decreases all physical damage dealt to Lucina to a degree depending on how long Pavise is charged. Although, this is at the expense of being a bit of a long charge and being fully exposed from the back whilst charging. Make it, however, and it could just be enough to change the tides of battle for the better. 'Final Smash' Daughter of Fate: Lucina activates Lethality, Luna, Sol, and Pavise all at once, becoming enveloped in a soft, nebulous light of glowing blues, greens, reds, yellows, purples, and orange that reflects in the intensity of her Final Smash-incensed eyes. Almost altogether, she jabs the Parallel Falchion forward in an animation that bears resemblance to her standard Lethality, but is much swifter. If her blade makes contact with any opponent, they will be caught in a series of combos that will end in one final Luna or Sol-like slash, sending them flying in a bout of shimmering flames. In a sense, the move is a combination of Marth, Ike, and Roy's final smashes, taking the stationary approach of the third's, the combo-based focus of the second's, and the swift activation slash of the first's. Depending on if she finishes with Luna or Sol, Lucina will either receive a bigger defense boost for a longer period of time or a greater amount of health restored following her onslaught. Extra Skill Convoy: A selection box resembling the tactical screen from Fire Emblem Awakening appears above Lucina's head for a brief moment. On it, we are able to see her trade a sprite of her Parallel Falchion out in order to equip a sprite of her spear, Geirskögul. The box disappears as quickly as it came in, with the decision made upon it now taking form on the battlefield as the Parallel Falchion disappearing in a quick burst of light only to be replaced by Geirskögul. Alternate Costumes # Default # Nowi - Based on Nowi from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a purple and green color scheme. Her hair becomes green. # Cherche - Based on Cherche from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a black and silver color scheme. Her hair becomes red. # Cordelia - Based on Cordelia from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a red and white color scheme. Her hair becomes red. # Tiki - Based on Tiki as she appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a green and red color scheme. Her hair becomes green. The divine crest of Naga appears on the back of her cape. # Lissa - Based on Lissa from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a yellow and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes blonde. # Tharja - Based on Tharja from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a navy and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes black. # Sumia - Based on Sumia from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a pink and purple color scheme. Her hair becomes gray. # Emmeryn - Based on Emmeryn from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a white, green, and gold color scheme. Her hair becomes blonde. # Aversa - Based on Aversa from Fire Emblem Awakening. Lucina's armor takes on a black, gray, and red color scheme. Her hair becomes white.